


this year's cherry blossoms

by bunnyhero



Category: IDOLM@STER SIDEM, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhero/pseuds/bunnyhero
Summary: haruna and natsuki's relationship begins on a spring day.





	this year's cherry blossoms

on their graduation day, under the cherry blossoms that flew with the wind, haruna confessed to natsuki. haruna could feel the tension in the air, and he nearly took the confession back. he thought of laughing it off, if he passed it off as a joke, natsuki wouldn’t feel the need to take it seriously. natsuki answered quickly before haruna could make up his mind on what to do. “yes,” haruna swore he felt his heart leap from his chest, “i want to go out with you too”.

it’s been five years since they’ve begun dating. they’ve reached yet another milestone in their relationship, and today was the time they celebrate. haruna faces himself in the mirror. despite looking ready, he doesn’t feel the part. he’s too nervous. haruna’s gone on many dates with natsuki before, but this one left him feeling the most anxious. he had some plans and he hoped that they would work out in his favor.

it’s a nice spring day, where the cherry blossoms are past full bloom, but enough to enjoy. their date tonight would be a reminder of when their relationship began. haruna could feel his heart race and he hopes to god his palms won’t begin to sweat as he holding natsuki’s hand. they reach their date spot, a park with not too many people around, surrounded by the shade of cherry blossom trees. haruna takes the picnic basket and lays out a mat and food for him and natsuki. 

even with everything going as he wanted, haruna feels tense and his nervousness has reached its limit. haruna watches as natsuki takes a sip of his tea, setting the cup down right after.

“..haruna,” he calls out, and haruna is snapped away from his thoughts. 

“yeah, natsuki?” his voices wavers slightly and he hopes that natsuki wasn’t paying attention. 

“you’ve been acting weird this whole time, is there something wrong?” 

crap, haruna thinks. maybe natsuki has it figured out. the thought scares haruna, he loves natsuki and he thinks a rejection from him would be too hurtful. 

“aha,” haruna laughs nervously. “i’ve been found out! i guess i should let it all out now, huh?” haruna takes a deep breath, and he can see that natsuki has gotten tense.

“we’ve been together for so long now. for five years, i’ve spent so much time with you, and every time i’m with you, i can’t help but fall more in love.” 

haruna thinks his heart is going to jump out and run away. he takes another deep breath and pulls a small box from his pocket. he opens and holds it towards natsuki. 

“sakaki natsuki, will you marry me?” 

haruna waits anxiously for an answer. this time too, he thinks that he should take it back. maybe a “just kidding!” or a “we’re not ready for this huh?” but natsuki cut his thoughts back and leaps toward him, hugging him tight. haruna feels embarrassed, natsuki could probably feel his heartbeat and before haruna could speak some more, natsuki presses his lips against his. 

“yes, i would love to marry you.” natsuki responds, and haruna has never felt more happy than in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me, ur local harunatsu fan. this fic was inspired by flumpool's kotoshi no sakura, please take a listen if you can! please enjoy and criticism and love comments highly welcomed!!


End file.
